A New Generation Of Outlaws
by Osaka'sWinterHero
Summary: Lian, Damian, Chris, Olivia, and Colin. They are the newest generation of vigilantes with far more advance skills than the others before them but they will soon learn that they will need a lot more to be heros.


Bialya, military headquarters

1:30 am

Bialya military guards stood like statues guarding the large compound ready to lay down their lives to protect the secrets it contained.

Two solders sat on the ledge of one of the guard towers to have a smoke when they when all of a sudden a smooth voice cut through the silence. "Excuse me" the men quickly turned only to be greeted by a dark slim figure. They only caught a glimpse before they were knocked unconscious by this mystery figure whose moves were to fast to counteract.

Then the figure took a few steps into the light revealing herself.

 **Speedy** \- Lian Nguyen Harper

Age: 18

Looks: Dark auburn hair, black eyes, olive skin, oriental features.

Skills: ninja stealth, hand-to-hand combat, sharp shooter, vast knowledge of poisons.

Weapons: shuriken, knives, Sais, shock gloves, dart gun, bombs.

Mentors: Black Canary, Red Arrow, Red Hood, Batman.

She jumped through the entrance on the roof and dropped into the tower then she went over to the control panel and pressed an orange button in in the left hand corner.

"Communication tower in down, whenever you're ready superboy," Speedy announced into her earpiece.

Speedy waited for a response from her fellow teammate, who was currently on the ground at the base of the compound.

 **Super Boy** – Chris Kent

Age: 18

Looks: Brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin tone

Skills: Can fly, super strength, heat vision, super human hearing, photo memory, and stealth.

Weapons: none

Mentors: Original Super Boy, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Super Man, and Nightwing

Superboy ran out from behind a corner blindsiding a guard and with one quick simple hit he took the guard down. "Stage one (clear area) is complete stage two (Drop in) is a go," He informed. Now comes the hard part he thought.

"Lets make this quick guys we have a very small time window here"

"Right"

"Drop on three"

Just then the three remaining team members dropped from the Bio-ship onto the compound. The first one that landed was

 **Robin** – Damian Wayne

Age: 18

Looks: Black hair, brown eyes, and olive skin tone.

Skills: Stealth, hand-to-hand combat, weaponry, acrobatics, hacking, good with mechanical things, shooting, driving, escape art, detective instincts.

Weapons: Bow staff, utility belt, hacking gloves, and daggers.

Mentors: League of assassins, Batman, Nightwing.

He moved quickly and without a sound he dropped from the roof onto one of the building's ledges he ran along the ledge until he found what he was looking for the exterior hatch he then grabbed a small box from his utility belt and placed it on the hath door. The small screen on the box flash a bunch of numbers until it stopped a then the hatch door unlocked.

Following him were his other teammates

 **Canary** – Olivia Queen

Age: 17

Looks: Blond Hair, blue eyes, tanned skin.

Skills: Hand to hand combat, sharp shooter, acrobatics, good interrogator.

Weapons: Cross bow gun (with retractable arrows), Shock wave boots (can only be used once in a fight, they take a while to recharge).

Mentors: Black Canary, Green arrow, Oracle, Tigress, wonder woman

and

 **Abuse:** Colin Wilkes

Age: 17

Looks: Ginger hair, greenish blue eyes, and fair skin.

Skills: Strength, durability, and healing.

Weapons: none

Mentors: Batman

Robin then crept through the small opening and silently waited. Speedy had shut down the security tower but he still wanted to be sure no guard were coming. Inside the compound they had no one to watch their backs so he need to be sure it was clear, they don't have any extra time to waist getting caught.

Once he decided it was safe he lightly tapped on the hatch door and Abuse and Canary entered through the hatch Robin nodded and they swiftly moved down the right corridor and did the same down the left corridor.

He slowed down when he heard voices. And then finally stopped at the entrance to the command center. "Hay we're having trouble with sending any reports out, I'll need you to send some guards out to check in with the communications tower." "Understood Sir we have some men on their way now."

Robin wasn't worried about the guards Superboy would take care of them before they made it to the tower. Right now he was concerned about the task at hand.

He pulled two smoke bombs out of his utility belt and through them into the small room the men yelled and scrambled to get out of the room but Robin made his way in before they could make their way out. And with out effort he stealthily moved through the smoke picking the guards off on by one.

He made his way over to the computer as the smoke cleared. He then plugged his communicator into the computer and started to download the buildings blueprints. Just like he expected the guards had pushed the emergency button on their walkie-talkie and now the alarms were going off all through the building.

"Download is complete. Stage three (Chaos) is a go" Robin informed his team.

On the other side of the compound Canary and Abuse had just got the message. "You ready?" Canary asked Abuse, "are you kidding me?" he asked "stage three is my favorite part. "Yah that figures," Canary remarked. Then abuse started to activate the venom and transformed from the small ginger haired boy to the large goliath like figure.

"Lets go!" Canary yelled then moved out of the way as Abuse ran full speed charging at the doors knocking them down. Inside a small army of guards stood but they were no match for abuse, he ran through them clearing a path for Canary as she came in with her cross bow shooting any one who wasn't down.

"Make a left!" she yelled ahead at Abuse looking down at the blue prints on her com. He did a she said and they continued to bulldoze their way down the corridors until they made it to the file room.

Again Abuse ran over another set of large doors but instead of another swarm of guards two men stood waiting for them. Canary quickly moved ahead of abuse they were skilled fighters but still no match for the daughter of Dinah Lance. One of the men finally slipped up and Canary threw one good jab at him that the while he was disoriented she grabbed him by the arm and threw him into his partner. And they fell to the floor one of them tried to spring back up but before he was on his feet abuse knocked him into one of the walls and that was it for him.

"Nice work, partner" Canary said patting one of his gigantic mussels as he sat on his knees resting then Canary went to work looking for the files she needed.

Mean while Robin was leaving behind his typical trail of destruction. He was almost were he needed to be. He ran strait ahead until three his path was blocked by three men who wore different outfits than the other guards. Ok they definitely weren't guards but that didn't bother him he continued to run and the men stood there ground until he got close enough.

The one on the far right didn't put up much of a fight Robin easily dogged his right hook then slammed him into the wall of the hallway. The other two however were a different story. The three continually exchanged a variety of attacks. Until a shuriken whooshed right past Robin's ear then pierced the shoulder of one of his mystery attackers pinning him to the wall.

The last one seemed confused by what just happened Robin took that opportunity swiped the man's legs with a simple kick then landed one more to his chest. Now he was definitely down.

"So think you could have aimed any closer to my head?" He casually asked the shadows. "Is that the thanks I get for saving you again? Oh and yes I do." Speedy said smoothly as she stepped out of the shadows with a small smile on her face.

"Right thanks for almost taking my ear off, and I had it under control" He said coolly. "Well if you really had the situation under control then you wouldn't have had to worry about me taking you're ear off. Surly the batman's son could have dodged a my shuriken or are you now getting sloppy Robin."

Instead of getting upset he just smirked. This was a little game they would play. "I've got more important things to worry about than you Speedy," He said nonchalantly. "Uh-huh sure you do" She said as she walked on ahead of him.

They both continued to follow the blueprints Robin stopped at the entrance to a hallway that didn't show up on the blueprints. "This is it," he said and they continued down the hallway until they reached the last door.

Speedy looked at Robin and he just shrugged they didn't really know what to expect. Speedy held onto her gun as Robin turned the door nob and pushed the door open.

The room looked liked some sort of lab filled with a bunch of shell-shocked scientist. One of which tried to reach to reach for a phone on the wall but froze up when speedy pulled out he gun, "Yah don't" she said.

Robin then grabbed one of the scientists by his shoulder. "Were is experiment 195," he asked. The terrified man pointed to a back room. Robin pushed him in the direction of the room "show me" he said.

The man did at he was commanded and he led Robin to the back room which turner out to be some sort of warehouse filled with all sort of stage objects. He led Robin to a tube filled with blue liquid on the tube were the letters marked Experiment 195.

"Open it" he instructed the scientist hesitated but then opened it. "Please we don't understand enough about this technology is there are too many variables, it needs to be preserved. Please."

Robin ignored the man and pulled out a strange sphere it was definitely alien tech. He was about to ask the scientist something but his communicator interrupted him, it was Superboy. "Guys that's it time to go. We need to leave now I'm taking heavy fire out here."

Robin threw the sphere into his pack and ran back to the lab were Speedy was waiting for him. "Lets go," she said.

Abuse, now regular size again, and Canary had just made it to the roof were they meet up with Robin and Speedy. They spotted the Bio-ship and with bullets whizzing past their heads they ran a crossed to roof and once they made it to the ledge they threw themselves off the roof and into the bio-ship.

"Superboy!" Canary shouted "On it," He replied "Hang on"

Once they were safely out of the country Superboy looked down at his team laying on the floor "So how did it go?"

 **Robin, Superboy, Speedy, Canary, and Abuse, they are the new generation of hero's known as the Outlaws.**

- _-Ok so I had this idea in my head for a while and I just started writing it out one day and decided to publish it. Please tell me what you think. I know my grammar probably sucks it is not one of my strengths but please leave comments I am always looking for room to improve._


End file.
